Usuario discusión:Meganium1530
Hola soy carlos (como el de tu novela xD) ¿queres que seamos amigos.--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'"el poder de la oscuridad (?)']] 21:21 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola 4 cosas 1.¿Te pongo 1 meganium tu ponme un totodile? 2.¡GRACIAS POR TU REGALO ME HA ENCANTADO! 3.Lo de tu novela lo se porque vi uno de los coments en tu discu 4.siento tardar--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 13:34 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Em.. Disculpa pero estas usando un sprite mio sin habermelo pedido, ¡pero no pasa nada! puedes usarlo si quieres. PD:Podemos ser amigas? --[[Usuario:Kari White|♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 18:13 19 ene 2011 (UTC) La tabla de info x3 Aqui te dejo la tabla con tus datos barbie x3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germen-kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¿Dudas? x3~~']] 22:23 19 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡Claro! ¡Siii seremos amigas! Estoy muy contenta de que te gusten también a ti. Seguro que ya sabrás que pokes ponerme bueno...¡¡Xao!! Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:59 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola ^o^ Bueno pues,¿quieres ser mi amiga? PD: ¿quieres salir en mi nueva novela?,te puedo reservar un puesto 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 23:57 27 ene 2011 (UTC) estem ya hize como debe ser la ficha,¿completarias tu ficha? pliis,gracias por tu atencion ^o^ 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 00:34 28 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡Barbie! holas x3 Te dejo un regalo, eclosionará a las 1004 ediciones ED Archivo:Huevo de Emonga solo para Barbie de Bulb98.gif Espero que te guste n_n [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germen-kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¿Dudas? x3~~']] 04:36 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Te dejo la placa barbie x3 holas!! yo... este... creo que me suenas, eres amiga de german, pero como te habias hido de la wiki no te pude pedir amistad... ya que... podemos ser amigas?? '♫ Fanny Lu ♫' ʚϊɞ 'Biba La vuena hortografia!!' 23:35 3 feb 2011 (UTC) ..... de-de verdad!! te gustan?? este... gracias, jeje, viniendo de ti... *baila el waka-waka* pero ya enserio, seguro nos vamos a llevar super!! '♫ Fanny Lu ♫' ʚϊɞ 'Biba La vuena hortografia!!' 01:36 4 feb 2011 (UTC) per-perdon esque me gusta mucho sonic y quize hacer una novela de algunos personajes osea knuckles y sonic entre otros,perdon si es un plagio sorry,si quieres la cancelo u.u 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 23:52 5 feb 2011 (UTC) si estoy enamorada de ash si,toma lo prometido Archivo:Dradarun.png,no encontre el huevo.--jade 13:16 6 feb 2011 (UTC) holap dime, conoces mi novelaaa... Transformaciones... esque te queria preguntar si querias salir en ella... bueno, adios... '♫ Fanny Lu ♫' ʚϊɞ 'Biba La vuena hortografia!!' 01:52 7 feb 2011 (UTC) oka que pokemon quieres ser? asi te reservo un lugar en las audiciones '♫ Fanny Lu ♫' ʚϊɞ 'Biba La vuena hortografia!!' 23:51 8 feb 2011 (UTC) ewe Barbie, por si no lo sabias....¡yo tambien soy chilena! y me gustan justo los mismos pokes que a ti ewe. --[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 23:29 08 feb 2011 (UTC) BARBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TE ACORDASTE DE MIIII *O* KE ILUSIOON!!!!!! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD COMO TE VAN LAS COSAS? AYYY CUANTO TIEMPOOOOOOOOO :3 Me emocione xD ¢нιвι★куυвι'▼ ∂αяк★αηgєℓ 16:46 11 feb 2011 (UTC) MSN la otra vez me pediaste el MSN y no te respondi ewe toma: la_gelert@hotmail.com '''♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 23:03 14 feb 2011 (UTC) n.n ewe me darias tu MSN pliiis? es que en tu página de usuario encontre muchas cositas en comun y son muchos como para ponerlos aqui XD! ademas me has caído bien y me gustaria conocerte mejor, o si quieres te dejo mi MSN y tu me agregas pliis, el mio es Pucca.karitto@hotmail.cl Archivo:Touko mini2.gif[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']][[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'★♪♥The friendship is beautiful ¿you know?♥♪★']]Archivo:Touko mini2.gif 20:07 14 feb 2011 (UTC) huevo Archivo:Huevo_de_leafeon.png: nacera a las 1.100 ediciones PD. perdon por la tardanza -_-U Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 17:34 17 feb 2011 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amiga oye tambien me gustan esos personajes Ben alien supremo 001 22:37 3 may 2011 (UTC) hola :D hola ¿quieres ser mi amiga barbie?,a mi tambien me encanta sonic,tengo sueños con tails (?),por eso quireo que seamos amigas =D [[Usuario:Kristelcr2|'La gijinka Snivy y de Gatomon']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kristelcr2|'Jugemos con mi amiga Jazmin']] Hola Holaaa barbie talvez no te acuerdes de mi soy heidy la amiga de henry quiero decirte que aunque no tengo mucho tiempo contigo me caes bien quiero saber si quieres ser mi amiga y estoy haciendo una novela tipo serie y quiero saber si quieres ser la protagonista del capitulo 2 que editare en unos dias solo lo tengo que crear solo te pido un sprite y de que quieres que trate tu historia... --Heidy ~ Take care, kisses 04:00 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Grax gracias jeje pero ya tengo tu historia no te preocupes tu pokenovela me inspiro para hacer algo diferente mas adelante...--Heidy ~ Take care, kisses 22:22 13 jun 2011 (UTC) la 2da olle henry me llamo me dijo que te conectes que el ya bajo el msn para que le pases los juegos. quieres ser mi amiga en PE? Ok Aqui tienes el sprite, estoy un poco atrasada lo se >★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] '★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★' 23:10 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro! haré el sprite de Peach con ese sprite como base :3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] '★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★' 00:22 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Vale... Ok...lo haré rapidamente...perdón n.nU...y...seguimos con el roleo del otro día en el MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 21:06 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola hola barbara gracias por aceptar estar en la pokenovela quiero que sepas que ya tengo listo tu capitulo solo me falta transpasarlo a la computadora espero que te guste solo puse un adelanto, para editar mañana --Heidy ~ Take care, kisses 21:54 15 jun 2011 (UTC) lo eres eres la protagonista del nuevo capitulo muy pronto seras un pokemon cual quieres ser un meganium o un leafeon cual te gusta mas o el que quieras jeje eres la protagonista del 3 episodio y henry quiso estar en ese asi que estaran los dos --Heidy ~ Take care, kisses 02:09 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Pos... Claroo!! Me encantaria XD ¿A que hora es? Esque tengo que ir a bachillerato en mi liceo hasta las 12 TToTT ¿¡Que te compro!? ¿Quien va a ir? No quero quedarme sola triste y abandonada ._.U Ah, no se tu direccion XD Mandame un mensaje en Facebook con ella... WOW! voy a conocerte >w< 'Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me...' 22:26 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Mmm.. Me gustaría ir, pero creo que no podré por razones muy obvias lo siento D: --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ' ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ ' 22:32 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Eh... No quiero molestarte ni ser pesado...n.n Hablemos por MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 23:31 20 jun 2011 (UTC) X3 Vale, pero es igual. Tengo bachillerato ED Ya pensaba que tendria que cancelar porque mis amigas me avisaron que tenemos un paseo de curso a quintero de viernes a domingo. Pero lo cancelaron D: Voy a tener que inventar una escusa para poder ir como: "Es una vieja amiga mia; nos conocimos en ______" Me van a hacer un tremendo interrogativo: Como la conociste? Donde? Cuando? En que cirscuntancias? Asi que tengo un 50% de Posibilidades de que no pueda ir ._.U Pero ahi veo que pasa y te aviso... Ahora firmo! :3 'Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me...' 19:18 21 jun 2011 (UTC) prima en este momento tan especial de tu vida no kiero adelantarme sino ke kiero ser la primera ke lo haga eres la n 1 en mi vida osea no tan funtamental como mi family sino como pilar de prima soy tu sabes lo que tu debes saber de mi mis amores y mis roturas fatales pero sienpre estas tu para ayudarme y darme consejos bueno aunke creo que yo igual en tu vida somos hermanas mas ke ermanas tu eres mi 2 madre y yo soy tu hija espero ke nunca pero nunca te sientas de lado con tu enfermedad si dios te mando haci es por algo lo unico ke kiero ke sepas ke para todo cuentes con migo para eso estamos las primas espero que conprendas que cuando biene la catha que no es que quiera mas a ella si no que nunca la beo pero a ti es lo mismo osea mas que ella espero que esto no se quede en el olbido sino que te sirba de leccion para que nunca te sientas sola si no que cuando tus amores te fallan o sean inposibles sienpre mira hacia atras por que hay muchas mas personas como yo que te queremos ayudar y tu sienpre pensando en los demas y sienpre nos dejas a tras o de lado por eso te escribo para que ti saques la chucha esforzandote y para que puedas cunplir con todos tus sueños y que el compu sea una ditraccion para tu vida y que las cosas buenas sean util te ama tu prima paloma....... Glaceon1020 01:42 28 jun 2011 Sprite! Bueno, aqui está el sprite que me pediste, atrasado, pero aqui esta ^^U Archivo:peach sprite by kari.pngo Archivo:Peach_sprite_by_kari.png Sinceramente, me gustó el resultado, espero que a ti tambien n_n Por cierto...¿necesitabas otro sprite? si es asi, mándame un sprite de base y si no está subido a PE por lo menos envíame un link a ese sprite a mi página de discusión ^^ --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 03:57 6 jul 2011 (UTC) ewe... Barbie, me hubieras pedido permiso antes de modificar el sprite de arriba eweU No, no estoy enojada contigo ni nada, pero a la próxima avísame si vas a modificar algún sprite mío que haga para ti ^^ --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 01:47 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Hello!! Holaa!! Me gustaria que fueramos amigas :D Dime que pokémon quieres ser y y te dire cual quiero ser, ok? :) espero que seamos amigas!!! Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa 22:00 5 sep 2011 (UTC) pues... pues entonces puedo ser charmy? se que es un chico como yoshi esque no hay mas personajes femeninos aparte de marina que no esta en la lista'♪Ichigawa Ami♪Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png☆dale aqui o te ataco a pincelazos☆ 18:28 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ok n.n ok esta bien n.n,bueno...ahora voy a hacerme el sprite de charmy xD tendre que ser 2 personajes chicos xd yoshi y charmy'♪Ichigawa Ami♪Archivo:Ami_icon_by_yen.png☆dale aqui o te ataco a pincelazos☆ 20:50 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Hermossaaa....amiga como estas....tanto time...amiga tengo tantas cosas que contarte...ahhh y ojala q igual tu me cuentes que te ha pasado, te quiero mucho amiga. :D --Niccole, la expectacular chica pokémon... 00:21 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Pedido Tu Eevee Archivo:Eevee_NB.gif Si quieres evolucionarlo a Flareon,una PiedraFuego Si quieres evolucionarlo a Vaporeon,una PiedraAgua Si quieres evolucionarlo a Espeon,60 ediciones más Si quieres evolucionarlo a Umbreon,70 ediciones más (Cuando obtengas 60 ediciones más y no quieras evolucionarlo a Espeon,déjalo Eevee y espera 10 ediciones más para Umbreon) Si quieres evolucionarlo a Glaceon,80 ediciones más Si quieres evolucionarlo a Leafeon,85 ediciones más (Cuando obtengas 80 ediciones más y no quieras evolucionarlo a Glaceon,déjalo Eevee y espera 5 ediciones) Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 14:45 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Oye...Me pregunto si puedo usar esta cara MM Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon_Tikal.png ¿Puedo? Es solo por poco PD: ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngLa Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 14:28 18 dic 2011 (UTC) n.n Ok, yo te pongo un ¿Meganium cierto? Y tu ponme un Raichu/Pikachu/Keldeo ^^ Gracias!!! Archivo:Hinaichigo.pngLa Rozen Maiden 8DArchivo:Hinaichigo.png 01:34 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Pedido Aqui tienes barbie ewe Archivo:Lira_Leafeon_gijinka.pngArchivo:Eco_Jolteon_gijinka.png 'Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3' 12:11 4 abr 2012 (UTC) jeje... tranqui, en realidad es que estos dias no quise hacerlo por pereza xDDD 'Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3' 13:33 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Barbie Solo vine a decirte que en la guarderia tomaste 2 pokemon legendarios, y solo se puede 1 por persona, asi que... con cual te quedas? Suicune o Arceus? e3e †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 23:55 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Haii x33 Aqui tu Suicune Archivo:Suicune_NB.gif Cuidalo bien †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 00:31 22 jun 2012 (UTC) Holiiiis!! Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien y una pregunta ¿Crees que se puedan dobleaudición? Es que dudo que los puestos sobrantes ya no se obtengan o sí no los cubres tú ¿No crees? Es que ya quiero que empiece. Eso es todo, cuidate :3 Atte: Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 01:40 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola Una pregunta ¿Si se puede dobleaudicionar? Gracias Atte: Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 21:29 25 sep 2012 (UTC) PD: ¿quieres ser mi amiga? si si ponme un krookodile o krokorok :D Hola, otra vez .3. Hola de nuevo, te vine a pedir algo que no es necesario que le tomes mucha importancia: Hice lo que puede en las audiciones y me gustaría que comenzaras la novela, no te obligo, pero me gustaría, que tengas un bonito y lindo día. Atte: Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 00:41 27 sep 2012 (UTC) Barbie! C: Supongo que te acordarás de mi :33 soy Marce/Aipom 18 esa wea(?) ¿Como has estado? ye vi editando tu user aiskejnek ya tienes 17 ouo que grande :3 yo tengo 12 ;w; ¿porque no entras al chat? xddd yo te extraño mucho y así ouo Hasta luegow :'3 'Archivo:Aipom moemon.gif[[Usuario:HikamiChan|'мαrcє-CЋαη!']]' '[[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'¡ηø łє ŧємαs αł αмør!']]Archivo:Aipom moemon.gif 02:02 11 dic 2012 (UTC) Helou Hola ! Soy Naneko. Ví lo de tu pedido y es que tengo en mi pc guardadas las dos imágenes de espeon que buscas. Te dejo usarlas ^^. Archivo:Cara_enfadada_de_espeon.png y Archivo:Cara_triste_de_espeon_by_Naneko.png Saludos ! --Archivo:Grovyle_MM.pngNo temas la sangre.Teme mi auraArchivo:Grovyle_MM.png 18:29 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Un pequeño presente ^^ Toma : Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon_en_shock_by_Naneko.png , Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_enfadada_by_Naneko.png , Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon_enfadada_by_Naneko.png. Puedes usarlas. Saludos --Archivo:Grovyle_MM.pngNo temas la sangre.Teme mi auraArchivo:Grovyle_MM.png 19:34 21 dic 2012 (UTC) Eh... Sin querer usé algunos de tus caras de eevee shiny, me dejarías usarlas? La oscuridad se acerca. ¿Escaparás o lucharás hasta el final? (discusión) 01:14 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Clarop Sí . Puedes cambiarle el color --Archivo:Grovyle_MM.pngNo temas la sangre.Teme mi auraArchivo:Grovyle_MM.png 20:03 28 dic 2012 (UTC)